A need exists for a computer implemented method for incremental accumulation of money that can promote self-empowerment and wealth accumulation.
A need exist for a computer implemented method for accumulating money that can enable people with limited knowledge of saving and capital management to create money accounts for investment, retirement, vacations, and other uses.
A need exists for a computer implemented method for accumulating money in small increments that enables users with limited capital to accumulate wealth for use in investments and purchasing expensive products or services.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.